The present disclosure relates to an equipment support rail for supporting patient care equipment, such as an infusion management system, adjacent to a patient support, such as a hospital bed.
Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support carried by a support structure, such as a service column, a hospital bed, and the like. Illustratively, the patient care equipment includes heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion management systems, IV bags, patient monitors, equipment monitors, defibrillators, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
Many hospital beds are movable between a Trendelenberg position and a reverse Trendelenberg position. It is desirable to maintain the vertical orientation of the patient care equipment support carried by the hospital bed as the hospital bed moves between the Trendelenberg and reverse Trendelenberg positions.